Home
by Pinay Tiger
Summary: One-shot: It's a dark, gloomy and rainy day. Kenshin's stuck at the market and decides to reflect on his past and what he has now: a place at the Kamiya Dojo. When he arrives at the dojo, he announces his love to Kaoru, returning to a place he calls home.


Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing but a computer and an overactive imagination. I think you should thank Watsuki for Rurouni Kenshin and the many characters we as fans love and adore!

* * *

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot that I wrote specifically for Kellen's January Challenge at theMeiji Tales site. For those of you that haven't heard of the site, it's an archive dedicated to the many brilliant and remarkable stories of Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. It's a wonderful place, an exquisite site that gives a "homey" appeal for all those Ruroken lovers out there. Go check it out; it's really cool. And for this story, it's just a small thing I came up with having Kenshin think back at the Kamiya Dojo as his home during a chilly and gloomy day. I'm not going to spoil it for you - so I hope you read and enjoy this.

* * *

Home

By Pinay Tiger

* * *

"Home," he calmly breathed. As quickly as the feeling of uneasiness settled within his lingering thoughts, he discarded such feelings. The Kamiya Dojo has since then been a place of radiance, shelter, a place where he learned what it was like to love. In the past, wandering offered nothing but silent solitude; his solemn shadow was his only cohort. There was never any warmth - and it remained like that for many years. The chilled air reminded him of this, the loneliness. It was an unnerving feeling, but one that rarely crossed his mind now. In fact, it somehow didn't manage to come to his mind until a few moments ago. What caused him to feel this discomfort? It was the chill air, indeed. 

The overcast clouds above engulfed what was left of the day, its hands obscuring the land with darkness. Perhaps it was going to rain, or, perhaps the sun might chase away the gray skies and then once again embrace the lands with tepid, loving arms. A small, cool wind rushed towards the redheaded man and gingerly brushed at his beautiful features. Crimson locks danced languidly amongst the breeze as his gaze locked to the lone dirt road ahead of him. His padding tracks stopped; the wind was comforting.

He recalled times in his travels when dirt roads led to many things: new and strange places, homes to people so familiar, even faces he would never acknowledge a second time. It never crossed his mind before to stay situated within one place, to reside in a home for several months. But the Kamiya Dojo was more than his home; the dojo was the place where a fiery kenjutsu instructor resided as well.

But where the winding roads led didn't matter anymore, and this particular road he was on ended to a familiar place: _home_.

He didn't need to leave everyone behind like he did in the past. No…he wouldn't allow for it; and of course _she_ wouldn't allow for it, as well. If he were to haplessly venture off even to the market without her knowing so, thoughts of her precious swordsman would flood to her mind, inducing panic and trepidation. But she would always follow….

His brows knotted together in deep thought. He pondered about what raced through her mind whenever he was gone, whenever he was nowhere to be seen. He had seen many a time when her eyes lost the allure that usually adorned her beautiful sapphire orbs. And what was once concern turned into guilt whenever he registered that it was _he_ who brought such melancholy states of depression and sadness to her. Pangs of sorrow nipped at him inwardly whenever he heard her cry, and he was brought to the edge whenever tears escaped her eyes.

She was so easy to read. Her eyes said everything; but then why couldn't he wipe away sorrow and grief, expecting to wash the emotions away as quickly as they appeared? He wanted to be the one that comforted her in the dark whenever the trumpeting of thunder and beading of rain fell from the heavens, to be the one to protect her. He loved her….

But he couldn't tell her that.

She was too pure, an innocent white dove flying about in a world of uncertainty and deceit. She was sheltered; and he knew this to be painstakingly true. He couldn't allow his bloodied hands to taint her purity; and for this, he kept his distance.

But for how long - how long did it take one to allow loneliness and regret to seethe within?

_It's been too long,_ he thought to himself blatantly.

The roar of vicious, angry thunder bellowed through the dark skies, evoking an eerie sensation to welcome the lone figure standing on the desolate dirt road, the dinginess of the sand clumping together. Rain started to pour slowly. Was the weather really _that_ bad? He shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Surely he had witnessed far worse scenarios dealing with horrid weather, but this day - this particular hour - seemed more unnerving than ever; and unquestionably it felt more bleak.

But the shady and desolate wasn't something new to him; in fact, loneliness acted as a dark storm that followed overhead whenever he drifted away from one place to another. It was just another thing to add to the burdens of being a wanderer, this darkness. But things of obscurity had since then diminished, if not for being completely gone and discarded of in thought. Kaoru was the cause of his happiness - and no matter how much he thought nothing of it, feigning smirks when he wanted nothing more but to hold and embrace her, he couldn't stop reliving the sorrow whenever he placed that ridiculous smile on his beautiful features and have it known that Kaoru had seen through his façade. Was he that dense to undermine her ability to read past other's veneers? So it _did_ take her several months to break his shell - but what mattered was that she was the _only_ one who accomplished such a feat. They wouldn't call it a "rurouni mask" if it were something else: he played his expressions on a stage, bringing a form of theatricality to it. But no matter how many moods and expressions and emotions he commissioned as his cast, one thing remained unanswered: why did he continue?

A sudden flash of lightning; a roar of thunder; the plummeting of crystalline clear orbs; his mind had trekked off a second time. What he in fact wanted was the noisy and comforting bustle of his home. It was about time he headed back, anyways.

_What to cook for dinner?_ He asked himself as he padded slowly across the strip of brown.

What began as alacrity to reach the dojo quickly was soon laced with worry, as the skies grew darker. His pace slowed. Was the weather this bad without her there next to him? He dropped his load of household goods and groceries on the ground before him and bowed his head down. His peaceful lavender gaze was hooded with half-lidded eyes; and the water that collected on his dampening rivulets of red silk trailed down the length of his locks.

"She needs to know," he whispered. A passerby who would have observed him from arm's length would have noted the drops of liquid on his cheeks to be remnants of the skies' tears, when in truth it was his own. He was crying - for Kaoru.

What would he do if she rejected his unpronounced love? If Chance and Destiny had it that she would fervently return his adoration, he would have his stonewall come crumbling down. But Destiny allowed for no such thing.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. Only a petulant child with a sultry and lustful infatuation for another believed in dreaming up romantic fantasies, constantly thinking that one day, love will come crushing him down the way he wanted it to do. He was no child; and there was certainly no room to think up fantasies about his dear Kaoru.

"She probably wouldn't care if I told her," he chastised to himself.

Another sudden flash of lightning….

"It's best to forget about it at this moment," he said, elevating his head higher. His eyes shut tightly, and the remaining of salty tears fell from the corner of his eyes. When he made motion to grab his basket of goods, his fisted hand opened to reveal a callused palm. "Tonight…."

After what seemed like an eternity, Kenshin picked up his basket and trudged back to the dojo. If he didn't want Kaoru to play concern on her pretty features, he would have to discard his longing look of dejection and put that stupid smile on his lips. He shouldn't decide on that, however. It would only make her question why he was hiding his sorrows.

* * *

"Ten…more swings," Kaoru huffed. 

"Okay…ugly," Yahiko addressed back.

With one last arc of brown, Kaoru stopped momentarily. "How many _times_ have I told you not to call me that? That's another fifty swings for that!"

Yahiko dropped his shinai to the ground. "You're kidding, right? I just got through doing damn well near a thousand swings, and you want me to do fifty more? My hands hurt, and my arms are going frail. You do fifty more if you want, you old hag!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me!" he countered. As he made an attempt to scowl at her, Kaoru sauntered toward the defiant child in a meandering way, using her superior height to add to her ferocity. "I'm not scared of you!"

She pulled at the material of his gi, yanking him grufflyforward, only to have his head smash against her bokken. "Not _scared_, you say?" she taunted. "How about five hundred more swings? I'll add cleaning the dojo halls and the training room to the list. And _if_ I'm feeling generous at the moment you're done wiping down the halls, I'll add watering the plants and doing the laundry to your chores."

Yahiko gripped at his head, a bump forming immediately. "What did I do to deserve any of this?"

"You're arrogance - for one - is annoying. And how can you possibly call me an old hag?" she clarified.

"Easy - you're close to eighteen and you're still not married. That's _old_!"

Kaoru tossed the boy a couple feet in front of her and drove her bokken to the ground. "Get up, now. One hundred more swings, and you're finished for the day! After that, it's cleaning the training hall."

"But-"

"No questions, got that brat?"

Yahiko sighed in vanquish and rushed to his feet. He grabbed his shinai and took a practice stance before continuing. "One. Two. Three. Four."

"So much bossiness," came a familiar voice from behind. Sano was observing the two in front of him banter and attack at each other for some time now, and he was starting to get impatient. "I'm hungry. Where's Kenshin?"

"He should be back by now. Did you try the kitchen?" Kaoru asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew dinner was starting late." Sano averted his gaze to the child practicing with the wooden sword and asked, "What'd he do to make you so ticked off?"

"Don't ask." Kaoru was now watching Yahiko's form lack enthusiasm. "I didn't teach you to stand like that! I know you learned better!" she barked at him.

Yahiko straightened his back and swung faster. "Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three."

"It's raining outside. Shouldn't he be here by now?" Sano added.

"Yes."

Sanosuke noticed her once angry expression contort with fear. "Hey, don't you worry Missy. He's coming back."

"He takes longer now when he's off to market," Yahiko added as an addendum. "I think he's hitting it with a secret lover or something." The young child knew that would bring Kaoru further to the edge of her concern. "On rainy days, it's always like this: he does his household chores and rushes off to the market with a stupid hum leaving his lips." The child stopped briefly to wipe the sweat from his brow. "I mean that has got to show that he's happy to do that task at-" A loud thud resounded throughout the training hall.

Kaoru had her arm extended with her bokken to the child's head. "You're too full of yourself. That's enough for the day."

There was a sliding of the shouji door. A silent padding of slippers came to view as a head of red popped in shyly. "I'm back, that I am," Kenshin said with a smile on his face.

Kaoru unclenched her fist about the wooden sword and rushed to her swordsman. "You're back!" she beamed radiantly, arms crushing Kenshin to her form.

"Oro!" the redhead squeaked.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she nuzzled her head into his dampened hair. "Didn't you know I was worried? And you're wet, Kenshin." Her hold on him became tighter.

"This one can't breathe," he heaved. "I'm quite okay, Miss Kaoru. It just took me longer than usual to get the stuff you needed."

The raven-haired girl released her hold on the rurouni and stepped back. "Sorry," she smiled.

"That's quite okay," he said. "And look," he said as he brought his basket for all to see. "I've got this daikon radish for half of what it's worth. It would add great taste to the fish I caught earlier this morning."

"So…" Sanosuke interrupted as he threw an arm on Kenshin's shoulder. "I heard that you take your time getting to market and back! Is there something you want to tell us about?"

"Sano!" Kaoru hissed.

"What are you talking about, Sano?" Kenshin asked. "Sometimes I like to take my time to see what western cultures bring to market. Can't this one indulge in the new sights and wonders of the outside world?"

"Izzat so? Well, I'm hungry. Lemme take that basket off your hands."

"Thanks," Kenshin said as the taller man took the basket.

"Yahiko, come with me," the bird-head threw. "I need help putting these things away."

"Anything to get me away from that monster over there!" the child said, mirth adding to his tone.

Kaoru lunged at the child, but was yanked back by the length of her hair. She was sent back flying until her form was plastered to Kenshin's hard chest. "Let me go, Kenshin!"

"Fighting with Yahiko will get you nowhere." He watched the two men exit the training hall, the snap of the door indicating their absence. Momentarily, he released Kaoru's hair. "Besides, you'll need help tidying this room. I'll clean up for you." He had a pathetic smile again.

"Kenshin, what took you so long? I want the truth."

"I did tell you the truth. What else would make me stall at the market?" he inquired.

"I don't know. If I knew it was going to rain, I wouldn't have asked you to go to the market at all. You're all wet now."

"I'm fine." Did his smile just grow even wider? It must have, because now Kaoru displayed even more alarm.

"No, I mean it. You can get a cold or fever because of me. Maybe I shouldn't be too hard on you all the time. I mean I know you stay here for free, but this dojo _is_ my responsibility and I have you fetching the groceries and doing the laundry and wiping down the hallways. I'm such a terrible host!" She was now continuously ranting on. When she was like this, it scared Kenshin. As fiery and passionate as she was, a self-deprecating attitude time from time shouldn't have been something she threw around. It was bad enough that she was worried. And he didn't want to hear anything come from her mouth if it included reprimanding herself as a whole being. "I'm so terrible. Maybe I _am_ an old hag. No wonder Yahiko always calls me that-"

"Miss Kaoru, stop this," Kenshin broke calmly. "You're not a bad person. You're not old, and you are certainly not ugly. Stop this rebuking." He was thankful that her back was to him, and that she didn't notice the shade of scarlet tainting his cheeks.

She sighed. "You don't have to be nice to me all the time, Kenshin."

"I'm serious."

She turned to face him. "Do you mean that?" He gave her a curt nod. "All right then!" she chirped. "Help me get this place cleaned up and we can have dinner soon!"

_Anything for you_, he thought inwardly. "Yes, Miss Kaoru."

* * *

"Stop eating all of the food!" Kaoru screeched. 

"What for? I'm so hungry. You were the one that worked me hard remember? So don't complain!"

"I'm disgusted with you guys. Stop fighting for once and just eat," Sano broke in.

"You stay out of this!" Kaoru and Yahiko hissed in unison.

"Fine," the tall man threw with his hands up defensively. "I'll just," Sano started as he grabbed the bowl of soup and plate of fish, "take this."

Kaoru extended her arm and yanked on his brown hair. "Drop that! We're not done eating."

"Take it." Sano now had a scowl on his face. "I give up! I'm going out for a change."

"For a _change_, you can probably go home and stay home," Yahiko mocked in between chews.

"Funny."

* * *

The rain came to a stop. The night skies turned pitch black. Sanosuke had left for the night, even if Kaoru insisted that he stay and take one of the empty rooms. Yahiko was dead asleep - and the monstrous snoring told everyone just that. The only two beings that remained awake was a lone figure sitting on the porch, his eyes studying the dark skies and stars; and the other figure laid restless on her futon. 

It was apparent to Kaoru that Kenshin didn't go to sleep yet: she didn't here the clatter of his slippers or the sliding of his door, and so sure enough he was somewhere in the dojo wide-awake. Maybe her concern was getting the better of her. Who knows?

She turned on her side for the umpteenth time and sighed languidly. She attempted to sleep, but knew feigning it brought nothing. _I wonder what he's doing._

Enough was enough. She couldn't sleep, and so she got to her feet and tightened the obi to her yukata to keep the cold away. Before exiting her room, she grabbed a clean training gi from her dresser and hugged it to her chest. She slid the door to her room open and closed as she tiptoed towards Kenshin's room. She listened attentively; he wasn't there.

_He's probably outside._

She turned on her heel and headed for the porch. Even with his magenta gi adorning his upper body, the rippling movements of lean muscle could be seen. He was so calm even in this odd weather. There, she found his back to her, his gaze directed at the night skies.

He knew she was up, but made no effort to talk.

"You can't sleep either?"

"No," he responded gingerly. "And how about you? It's really late, that it is."

"I can't sleep."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No." She lied, and he knew this. "I mean, yes."

"What of?"

"I can't determine what." She took a seat next to him and allowed her slender legs to dangle off the porch. "It's so cold out here, why don't you come in?"

"I'm not cold." Did he have to lie like that? He was damn well cold! At least the breeze brushing and nipping at his skin made him shudder.

"Nonsense," she stipulated. She stood up abruptly and released her hold on her training gi, wrapping it around Kenshin's body. "This should keep you warm."

"Is that why you came out here? To make sure I wasn't cold?" He couldn't help but place a warm smile on his face.

"Kenshin, you idiot! Of course! You didn't even eat any dinner. What's wrong? You've been quiet ever since you came back from the market. You can tell me, Kenshin."

"I'm fine," he said. He kept his gaze fixated on the starry sky, hoping she wouldn't see his face. Maybe she could tell grief was written on his visage if only for a quick glimpse. "Am I keeping you awake?"

"No. I just keep thinking about stuff."

"Oh?"

"See, I have this friend that's scared of her one friend leaving her."

"Is that so?" he asked, becoming more engrossed on the topic at hand.

"Yeah. She thinks he's going to leave her, _again_, and then she's scared that she might be alone. But the thing is she doesn't want to be alone, when in fact she was for most of her life. I mean, he _has_ always been there for her and all, but she's really worried." She was now talking at an incredibly fast pace that Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny? I'm serious here, Kenshin."

"I know. I'm terribly sorry, Miss Kaoru, but I'm sure your friend has nothing to worry about. From the description of what you said, he seems like the person that wouldn't leave behind such a caring woman. It would most likely shatter him if he did such an act."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." Kenshin turned to face her and smiled. "It really is getting late. Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have students to train in the morning, that you do."

"The students can wait." She sat back down again. "Kenshin, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Today, when you didn't come back until late into the day, I was really worried."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I did try to hurry back."

"It's not that Kenshin. It's just that sometimes, I'm scared…"

"Miss Kaoru-"

Just as the words left Kenshin's lips, the thunder trumpeted through the heavens. Lightning flashed through the night, and everything suddenly seemed darker. Kaoru shot up at the crackling and rumbling, practically throwing herself to Kenshin. The redheaded man lovingly took her in his arms as if to ward off all offenders. The lightning clattered again, and Kaoru nudged herself closer within his embrace.

"Stupid storms; stupid rain," Kaoru mumbled into Kenshin's gi. "I swear this weather is getting worse day by day."

Kenshin's hold on her tightened. "It's only rain." That was easy for him to say; he wasn't the one _clinging_ to her for moral support because of this weather.

The raven-haired woman eased herself off Kenshin and sat up. "Sorry. Crying over the _rain_ is childish."

"No. It can be too much time from time."

"Maybe I should go back to bed," she announced standing up. "Kenshin, you need your sleep as well."

"I'll be _fine_," he smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning then. Night, Kenshin."

"Good night…Kaoru."

The creaking of bare wooden floors echoed throughout the courtyard. But as quickly as the sound was forged, it dwindled down to nothing with Kaoru's trek stopping. What came as a surprise to her was her name leaving his lips devoid of formalities. She couldn't tell if he was acting out of character, if the cool breeze was affecting him in any manner.

"Kenshin…"

"Yes?"

"About that question I had for you earlier-"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you'll always come back to me," she had whispered nearly inaudibly. A tear traced a thin film of water down her porcelain cheek.

"Kaoru?"

A muffled cry. "I get so worried, always thinking you're going to leave and start wandering again." Maybe she was out of her head to be saying such things to him - who knows? She expected some form of response, but received nothing but awkward silence. "I've always been lonely, until you came along. Do you know how you affected me, Kenshin?"

"I-"

"Please, let me finish first."

He gave a curt nod, even if she wasn't facing him.

_Now is a good a time as any,_ Kenshin inwardly thought.

"I know sometimes I can be such a child, but I try not to act like that. And I know my temper is another thing, but Sano's not always going to be here for me, and well, aside from that bratty little kid you're all I have." Her mouth was rolling out quicker than she had hoped and left her acknowledging only her own thoughts, unbeknownst that the redheaded man was now to his feet sauntering slowly to her side.

"I'm such a clumsy, old hag," she announced bitterly. "Why couldn't I see that earlier? Yahiko was always right."

A callused hand planted two slender fingers to her mouth, detaining her from blabbering. "Stop this," he whispered. "What makes you think I'm going to leave?"

"I-I don't know. I'm always thinking, 'what if?' If you left-"

"You would follow me to the ends of this world and further," he finished for her. Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders gently and spun her around to face him. Kaoru expected to see that ridiculous smile on his face again, and averted her gaze. He had no smile.

"Look at me," he ordered rather harshly.

She turned sapphire orbs to meet peaceful amethyst eyes.

"I can't leave."

"But-"

"No," he interrupted gruffly. His tone was soon laced with tenderness as he said, "I'm never going to leave my _home_. I'm not leaving my best friend; I'm not leaving Yahiko; and I am most certainly never going to leave _you_."

Her eyes scrutinized all emotions glittering within his lavender gaze. "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru, I should've told you earlier…"

"What?"

"I love you."

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…_Kaoru had thought.

Kenshin took a hand and brushed it lovingly against Kaoru's porcelain cheek. "I've constantly been thinking of ways to say that to you. There have been so many painful times when you showed your feelings for me and all I ever did was smile at you. I was so scared, Kaoru. I didn't know how to say it."

Her lips tugged into an upward curve. "All you had to do was just let it out."

"I didn't know how you would react," he added.

"But you knew all this time. Kenshin!" she said in an elevated tone.

Kenshin chuckled. "Yes," he started, whisking several strands of ebony silk over Kaoru's shoulder. "But sometimes words just weren't what I needed to let you know."

"Oh?" Her eyes gleamed with a familiar radiance.

"Kaoru, I'm home."

"I know," she whispered. She closed the distance between him, hugging him tenderly. "I know…"

"It's late," he declared softly. His hands twined together from behind her, pressing herfirmly against his hard chest. "And it's cold. How about calling it a night?"

"Kenshin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The redheaded man stepped back to look Kaoru fully in the eyes. "I know. It just took me a while to notice it." He smiled.

Kaoru playfully jabbed at his stomach and turned on her heel. "Get to bed!" she said teasingly. As she continued to the shouji, Kenshin's distinctive cough caught her attention.

"I was at the market for such a long time today because I couldn't determine why things felt out of place. The weather was really gloomy. I felt lonely on the streets, but the closer I made it to the dirt road that lead here, I felt more anticipation to just come home. There's an awkward silence and loneliness that seeps upon me whenever you're not there, and it took me forever just to realize that," he stopped.

Kaoru turned around with a smile.

"-Kaoru, it's good to be home."

* * *

Author's Notes: So how was that? In the beginning I was really into it; and then come the ending, I lost the allure I had for it and just splurged what I had in mind down on paper. All in all, how was it? I think it was okay (but then, that's just me!). And don't forget to check out Meiji Tales . com! It's really like ff . net but solely directed to RK! 

Pinay Tiger


End file.
